


On Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, I??????? Guess???????, Look man I played Rayman 3 for like 40 minutes I don't know SHIT, M/M, Out of Character, Porn, Trans Male Character, Vore (mentioned), globox is trans, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look, you know what's here, I know what's here, so why beat around the bush? It's frog porn
Relationships: Rayman/Globox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	On Fire

Rayman huffed as he fell to the ground with a groan. Globox and he have been trying to get to a doctor, but the day went by so fast, and before they knew it, the sun has set. They decided to make a small, makeshift camp. Just for the night and then they'd be on their merry way.

Globox had clumsily set down a barrel of plum juice - the only thing keeping his, hah, guest calm. But also making Globox head spin on an absurd pace. Oh, and the hiccups. At first, they're kind of fun. But then after some time they start to hurt your stomach somewhat. 

Globox sat down next to the barrel, beside Rayman. He's been watching the fire, trying to concentrate on the heat instead of his urge to vomit his guts out. Maybe it'd help though… No, his head hurt too much to even think about it. 

"I don't think you should drink anymore of that stuff, pal." Rayman said, not looking up from the fire.

"Well, the barrel ain't gonna drink itself!" Globox giggled softly before hiccuping.

"Yeah, but for the night? Wouldn't want you to wake up hangover, that's all."

"Right." Globox said, before laying down for a moment, hearing André's faint snoring in his gut. He couldn't wait to get that damn lum outta him - heck, it even felt weird to think about it. Bleh. 

Suddenly, Globox jumped up, as if struck by a lighting. "Hey, how about you help me with it?"

"Oh, no, no. I'm not touching that stuff. You're allergic on it, already. Who knows what effect it'd have on me."

"Aw, come on! Can't know without trying first!"

"...I suppose you're right." With that Rayman got up and walked up to the barrel, all whilst accompanied by his friend's cheers. He stroked the lid of the barrel before opening it, making an unreadable expression at the smell of the plum juice. 

He shrugged - as well as he could without shoulders - and slightly tipped over the barrel to take a sip. It hit him stronger than he's expected - as the dry groan that's escaped his throat indicated. He let the barrel go and wiped his mouth at the back of his hand.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's, something. Not bad. But not something we should be drinking often."

Globox hummed. "Just as soon as this whole situation is done with."

"Hey, Globox. Say, how's Uglette?"

"Oh! She's- she's fine."

Globox hoped Rayman wouldn't notice how uneasy he felt, when talking about his wife. Or maybe ex-wife now? He wasn't really sure. He wasn't sure why they were separating either. It had something to do with Globox being away a lot more than he should be taking care of his kids. 

"Globox? Buddy, I'm sorry I asked-"

"No. No, I'm fine." With that Globox wiped a tear from his eye. Rayman sat down next to his friend and hugged him as well as he could. 

Globox returned the gesture by almost crushing Rayman with his hold. He started sobbing, telling Rayman what exactly happened. Rayman tried his best to comfort him, but he just kept on crying. Just had to get it out of his system, that's all.

Globox finally started to calm down as he parted with Rayman. He kept his head down, not sure if out of embarrassment for crying in front of his friend or if out of pity over his love life. He just kept looking at the ground, not really listening to what Rayman was saying.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek and before he knew Rayman had placed a small peck on his mouth - testing the waters. "Sorry, couldn't get you to focus." Globox blushed, flabbergasted. "As I was saying-"

Without a word he kissed Rayman back, with less grace, but he was getting the message across. He felt Rayman push back against him, the two of them falling to the ground with Rayman on top of him. 

"Globox," Rayman broke the kiss, but Globox kept kissing his face, still holding onto him. "Globox, would you like to- Is it ok?"

"Only if you'd like to."

"Yeah."

With that Rayman got to his feet, finally breaking free of Globox's hug, already missing the nice warmth his friend was offering. He brushed a place between his friends legs, catching a gasp from Globox as he came across a particularly damp spot. 

He played with Globox's clit whilst he took out his cock, already half hard. He watched his friend enjoy himself, groaning for Rayman to hurry up and just get on with it already. But they had time. 

"Hey, Globox. You ready?" Globox nodded enthusiastically. The juice must've been already wearing off. He wouldn't be able to do the same with his head spinning like it did just before.

Rayman leaned against Globox's body, with one of his hands hanging just above Globox's front hole. With the other hand, he's slipped one finger into his friend. "Rayman, don't wanna rush you, but can you hurry up?"

With a smirk Rayman slipped a second finger, enjoying just how wet Globox was. His walls twitched along with Rayman's cock. Rayman rocked his fingers for a while, making sure his friend was stretched enough, before slipping them out and aligning his cock with Globox's hole.

He slipped in, just enjoying how tight and warm Globox was. He slowly started rocking his torso back and forth. "Ah, Rayman- mm, faster, buddy."

And faster he went, holding onto Globox's hands as he kept hitting something within Globox that made him gasp and moan. 

Globox's eyes hung halfway closed as Rayman kept going, his skin glistening in the dim firelight. The position they were in, with Globox laying on the ground, must've been uncomfortable for him as he stopped Rayman from going further and sat up, wrapping his hands around his friend.

Rayman restarted his action, being near his climax. He rested his head on Globox's shoulder. H came into him, followed by his friend's orgasm. Both of them breathed heavily, both of them too tired to move. 

Rayman slipped out and both of them laid next to the fire. "We should get cleaned up." Neither of them moved a finger though, just slowly falling asleep.

Right before slumber hit both of them, them heard the voice of the black lum. "If that's your idea of getting me out - don't think it's gonna work!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired I should be studying rn


End file.
